Never forget the past it will come back
by SweetDarkAngelz
Summary: (Continued Story from insanelyawsome)What happens when Chase Young's past self meets his future-self? Chaos and Comedy that's what! How will the monks, Jack, Wuya and Hannibal react? More importantly how will Chase react and how will past Chase get back to his original timeline? If you want to know then read this story or I'll send Chase's cats on you! Also rated T because I don't
1. Chapter 1: Ring of The Past

(A/N: Oh yeah I almost forgot. I never in the history of ever will own xiaolin showdown *cries*. Don't hate or flame on this story just because you don't like the show. Only hate if my typing skills are horrible. Well enough of my rambling ON WITH THE SHOW… UH I MEAN STORY!)

It was a day like any other day really the monks were doing their chores, Wuya was trying (and failing miserably) to seduce Chase, said man had just thrown a screaming teenage girl, no wait it was a boy, over a cliff, but was fortunately (or unfortunately in Chase's case) saved by his heli-pack.

Today, just like almost any other day a shen gong wu activated. But this wu would change the life of a certain evil immortal warlord (A/N: Guess who XD). Now that the wu had activated Dojo the ever reliable transportation and friend of the monks came in yelling and screaming "Move it, move it new wu activated kids!" Moments later the tiny dragon was surrounded by four kids.

They were Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Omi. As they surrounded the dragon asking what the wu was, he pulled out a scroll. When the scroll was opened a stick figure animation appeared clearly demonstrating what the activated wu could do. Dojo then read out "Well looks like it's the Ring of the Past. It allows the user to bring back someone from the past to the present." While Dojo explained what the wu was and what it did the animation was rolling. It had a stick figure standing alone but, after using the ring another stick figure appeared, but this one was shorter and probably younger.

At first Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo and Omi didn't think the wu did much and were about to explain that to Dojo but was interrupted by Master Fung. "Young Dragons this wu might not sound or look important but it is" spoke their teacher in his wise all knowing voice. Omi who did not understand what his teacher was saying had voiced his confusion "But what do you mean Master Fung? This wu only brings someone from the past to the present. Is it not like the sands of time?"

"Yes Omi the Ring of the Past is like the Sands of time only this wu allows the same person the one from the past and the one from the future to be together in the same time period" replied Master left the four xiaolin dragons quiet. Then an idea came quickly to Raimundo, the dragon of wind (A/N: Hah thought I was going to say Omi weren't you!). Rai then proceeded to voice the aforementioned idea "If the wu does that, then we can bring the Chase from the past to the present and make sure he stays good and keep him from turning evil."

This left the rest of the Dragons silent until Kimiko spoke "Rai… that's actually a good idea!" But before the dragons could go carry out Rai's plan, Master Fung stopped them with foreboding words "Be careful not to change the past like young Omi did, or did you forget that lesson already. Besides this wu has a mind of its own and will only work when it wants to."

This left the monks crestfallen and confused. But before they could go sulk in corners and ask questions, Dojo stated that they still had to get the wu before Chase, Wuya and or Jack got it that was said Dojo transformed into his larger form while the young monks leapt onto his back. Then they or Dojo took off in the direction of the wu.

~Meanwhile at the Citadel of Chase Young~

"CHASE!" screamed Wuya, the only person who could screech _that_ loud. Shortly after that the banshee witch, had come running into Chase's throne room saying (A/N: more like screeching) "A new shen gong wu has been activated!" To which Chase replied "And I should care because…"

At his laid back tone Wuya decreed sarcastically "Oh no reason really, it's only the Ring of the Past." As the words 'Ring of the Past' left her mouth Chase's eyes narrowed. He had heard about this wu and knew the monks wouldn't be stupid enough to change the past but Jack might. So with a great sigh he stood up from his throne and teleported himself and Wuya to the location of the wu. Once they were there Wuya started to complain about him just teleporting without warning her.

~The Monks have arrived: Chase's POV (Point Of View) ~

The four xiaolin dragons had arrived shortly after Wuya's rant about warning her before I teleport. If I didn't need her to join me for the sake of evil she would be dead by now. Well Omi had noticed us and had started saying his usual horrible attempt at slag and Raimundo correcting it.

While he was doing that I left to find the wu because I could feel its energy signature. But before that could happen, _Spicer_ just had to appear. He was about to open his mouth when Wuya had picked up the wu. When she had found it I did not know nor did I want to.

As soon as she called out to me the four elemental dragons and Spicer jumped her, making the wu fly out of her hands and into mine. _Hmm atleast something good comes with her around _I thought as I caught it.

~Normal POV~

As the wu fell into the evil warlord's hands something strange happened. It suddenly attached itself to his finger and started glowing. Then a portal opened. It was a swirly green color and with a flash of light a black and blue blur tumbled out and crashed into the immortal warlord sending them both to the floor. When Chase had opened his eyes ,and pushed the blur away from him, he was quite shocked to find that he was staring into a familiar pair of golden brown eyes.

SweetDarkAngelz: So how was this story was far I shall continue the story for _insanelyawsome_!

Chase Young: *appears out of thin air* And what **makes** you think you can do this?

SweetDarkAngelz: Uh...cause I am just that awesome otay?

Chase Young: Don't get smart with me or I shall send my cats on you!

SweetDarkAngelz: Can we finish this argument somewhere else please I have a story to work on?

Chase Young: Very Well *disappear in thin air*

SweetDarkAngelz: Glad that is over with R&R please if you don't mind. I will update this story I almost done with it the _2ndChapter_ shall be publish! Thank you! :3


	2. Chapter 2: The Past will Catch Up!

Chase Young: Can we finish what you started?

SweetDarkAngelz: Um no...I am not here I have to upload this chapter *logs onto fanfiction*

Chase Young: I was talking about the chapter? What you mean no?

SweetDarkAngelz: *looks around & shrugs than post chapter 2* Nothin at all! I was thinking about something else okay back to the story. Enjoy! =)

_**Previously **__**on**__**Xiaolin **__**Showdown**_: **As ****the ****wu ****fell ****into ****the ****evil ****warlord****'****s ****hands ****something ****strange ****happened****. ****It ****suddenly ****attached ****itself ****to ****his ****finger ****and ****started ****glowing****. ****Then ****a ****portal ****opened****. ****It ****was ****a ****swirly ****green ****color ****and ****with ****a ****flash ****of ****light ****a ****black ****and ****blue ****blur ****tumbled ****out ****and ****crashed ****into ****the ****immortal ****warlord ****sending ****them ****both ****to ****the ****floor****. ****When**** Chase ****had ****opened ****his ****eyes**** ,****and ****pushed ****the ****blur ****away ****from ****him****, ****he ****was ****quite ****shocked ****to ****find ****that ****he ****was ****staring ****into ****a ****familiar ****pair ****of ****golden ****brown ****eyes****.**

Everyone just stop what they were doing right then and there. Both good Chase and evil Chase jaw just drop until a certain evil boy genius broke the silence. "Hey wait a minute there are two Chase now? *Pipes up with joy and hugs them both* This is the BEST day of my life!" Both the two Chase simply knocked the evil boy genius down in say in unison, "The second rule!" (A/N: Guess he didn't like to be touch back than either :3) Evil Chase simply just left and teleported with Wuya back to his citadel to think more things thoroughly. The monks gather around good Chase and begin asking question. Omi "Oh this is most magnificient do you remember us? "Calm down Omi give the guy some space? Chase how are you feeling right now?, says Kimiko. "I uh..." , Chase started to say but was cut short from Dojo coming out of Clays' hat. (A/N: He seems to do that alot haha.) "Come on kids lets get moving...wait a minute is he coming with us?" , said Dojo. Everyone just gave him a look like you think. Before hopping on it seem that Jack had already disappear as the monks were huddle around talking to Chase. With that Omi hopped on and the monks and good Chase were heading back to the temple.

~At a certain Evil person place/ Jack POV~

What was all that stuff back there about I have to go to someone who should know about this. As I landed in front of Hannibal Roy Bean evil lair. I always hate coming here his lair always was too creepy for me. I sucked it up then knocked on his...front door I believe. I waited for five minutes and heard no answer so I turned to leave then stop in my tracks. Sure believe right there in front of me was Hannibal himself. "What brings you here to my lair my dear boy?", Hannibal asked. Jack answer nervously, "Uh...nothing at all there is something I need to tell you about Chase..."

~Chase(Evil) POV at his evil citadel)~

"But Chase you must tell me why on earth you would bring him...I mean you...whatever to the present?", Wuya the annoying hag asked or screech more. I simply ignore her question and continued to my throne room where I am sure she will not mess with me there. Which I was correct since me loyal warriors kept her out once they notice I was beginning to be irritated. Finally, I can think more clearly since the witch is gone from my sites at the moment. She had not left me alone the moment I had arrive at my liar all I heard was about my past self. "Time to meditate to get a better understanding of this situation", Chase said aloud to himself.

~At the Xiaolin Temple/ No POV~

As Dojo landing in the courtyard was Master Fung who was waited patiently for their return. "I see you are all ba...", Master Fung begin to said before shaking his head than saying. "Raimundo is there something you want to explain about our new guess?", Master Fung simply asked calmly. Raimundo just look left then right before replying, "Well you see Master Fung it wasn't me who brought Chase...well good Chase it was evil Chase who brought him back?" Master Fung simply nodded and gave a look to the fellow four monks of 'We discuss this later' type of thing then left the courtyard.

Omi just simply grab Chase to show him where he would be staying at the time which so happen to be near him. Typically Omi doing that type of stuff the rest of the monks and Dojo just look at each other. Then all decided it was time to head to bed so everyone will be prepare to discuss this new finding. But, everyone fail to notice the strange bird who was sitting in a tree and then flew off back to their master.

SweetDarkAngelz: I know it was kind of long/short but I need to get the plot going first. Can anyone guess the bird and who the master belongs to?

Chase: I know who it is *grabs me by the neck* and why did you do that?

SweetDarkAngelz: *trying to get losse of Chase type grip*

Chase: *Realize author cannot respond then lets go of grip* Respond now

SweetDarkAngelz: First don't spoil it for the reads. Second I will explain it in the next chapter alright. Third let the readers figure it out. Geez dude.

(A/N: Alright whoever can guess what the bird is will get a free day from whatever Xiaolin Showdown character they choose. No longer than a day you can't have them him/her to yourself they need to be back for my story. Okay that all let me know what you think I will update for Chapter 3 soon bye-bye now take care.) =)


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

(A/N: There want be alot of point of view chapter just in the beginning that is all. Then to answer _akitawolf_ question/review. Well sort of got it right but just for you I let Clay come in next chapter or so maybe he be direct in this chapter. Also pretty obviously who the bird was but for those who don't know it is Ying Ying the bird of who is known Hannibal now back to the story!)

**Previously ****on ****Xiaolin ****Showdown**: **Omi ****just ****simply ****grab ****Chase ****to ****show ****him ****where ****he ****would ****be ****staying ****at ****the ****time ****which ****so ****happen ****to ****be ****near ****him****. ****Typically ****Omi ****doing ****that ****type ****of ****stuff ****the ****rest ****of ****the ****monks ****and ****Dojo ****just ****look ****at ****each ****other****. ****Then ****all ****decided ****it ****was ****time ****to ****head ****to ****bed ****so ****everyone ****will ****be ****prepare ****to ****discuss ****this ****new ****finding****. ****But****, ****everyone ****fail ****to ****notice ****the ****strange ****bird ****who ****was ****sitting ****in ****a ****tree ****and ****then ****flew ****off ****back ****to ****their ****master****. **

~At Hannibal Evil Lair/Hannibal POV~

I waited for my bird Ying Ying to return to my lair I wanted to know if it was true what Jack had just told me about the 'good' Chase has return from the past. Then Ying Ying return in front of me showed me the holograph of Chase the good begin drugged of by Omi. Oh well I don't really care for Omi that much. Now I can start planning on how planning to bring this Chase to the dark side making sure he doesn't turn against me. Finally, all to be done is get rid of the present Chase. "Then I shall rule the world and nothing shall get in my WAY!", Hannibal said aloud. "I told you I was right about good Chase but I wanna RULE the world to. Jack Spicer evil boy genius shall RULE THE WHOLE WORLD!", said Jack the annoying boy. He really needs a new saying I just give him a country. But, still I be in control of what goes on make him think he ruling the 'whole' world. "My boy you shall rule the world as soon as this plan is to be put into action.", is all the evil bean had said.

~At the Xiaolin Temple/no POV~

Master Fung simply told the monks to practice their fighting skills with the new Chase until he comes up with a plan to do with him. "Monkey strike", Omi called. "Repulse the monkey!", Chase shouted back. But, Chase fail to notice the next move Omi came back with a new move, "Reverse the monkey!" Which ended up Omi on top of Chase making him the winner of the fight. (A/N: I don't know where the idea came with but I am going with it.) Chase stand up after being defeated from the young monk simple stated, "Where did you learn that move from?" "Well you see after you present self-taught me that move I always wanted to figure out how to undo that move." Chase simply shrugged the explanation off and went to take a break when Master Fung came out to where the monks were practicing at.

"Young monks and Chase it seems I need to go visit Master Monk Guan about this explanation. I shall take one of you with me so you will be train for whatever evil shall come.", Master Fung said while scanning the four monks. Finally Master Fung stop at his chosen monk, "Ah I shall choose you Clay it seems that you are ready." Before Clay could even answer guess who butted in yep you guess it Omi. "But, Master Fung if you please I don't mean to question your honorable to decision. It should I be the person to go with you since I as a Xiaolin Monk will not let you up!" "Down Omi!", Rai simple correctly his slang. "Ready to go Master Fung?", Dojo asked. Master Fung shook his head yes and told the rest of the monks. "I shall be back tomorrow Clay go get your stuff ready and we will set off when your done." Everyone bowed and went of doing there own thing.

~Chase Young Citadel~

Chase Young was finish meditated in decided to put his plan into action before anyone else does something meaning anyone he means Hannibal. "Wuya!", Chase yelled. Wuya ran to Chase throne room thinking what have I done now. "You rang?", Wuya said gasping for air from when running to Chase. Chase shook his head then said, "Yes as repulsive as I found it seems that I require...your assistance in order my plan to work."

Wuya is shock at Chase proposal why would he need her help he is up to something. She shrugged then said, " Alright what do you need me for this plan to work?" He chuckled to himself. "Well you see as you know my past self has come to the present. It will be your job to help me get into the Xiaolin Temple. Then this where you come in to help past me to get back to the past. Which would me I have to restore some of your powers for this to work." Wuya eyes went wide only thing she heard of what he just said was 'restore your powers'. She smiled and stated, "It's a deal when shall we get started?" The two discuss the plan for when it will happen.

~Back at the Xiaolin Temple~

Kimiko was being held back by Raimundo and Chase. Yep you guess it they are trying to keep her from harming Omi for another girl saying he had said. "Ahhh please Kimiko I didn't mean it...I...uh...think girls at really good at balance." "Good I see you learned you less...", Kimiko started to say when was cut off by Omi. "In the kitchen of course.", Omi said running from Kimiko flaming self. Chase and Raimundo were laughing at how Omi will never learn his lesson with girls. Kimiko left the boys to their laughing self in went to go find something to do other than trying to kill Omi at the moment.

Once the two boys calmed down from what had just happen they say down to chat with each other. "So...Chase how does it feel to be in this time frame?", Rai asked. It was a few minutes of silent before Chase replied with, "Well it certainly is weird with seeing my future...actually present self. I never knew how I would be after drinking the Lao Mang Lone soup that Hannibal had given me." Raimundo was quiet for a bit how do you continue from that awkward moment somehow he figure to keep the conversation going. "Don't worry about it man we all make mistake I hope you can stay but no the Fungster..", Raimundo gets ready to put on his Master Fung acting, "It will be wise to get past Chase so that he will not mess up the present/future Chase." The two begin to laugh at what Raimundo just said.

(A/N: Okay I know it was long but geez I have to get the plot here. Now next chapter will be about Chase and Wuya plan into action. Also the return of Master Monk Guan, Master Fung and Clay. Will Hannibal get to past Chase before present Chase? Will Wuya betray Chase with his plan to get past Chase to past? Who knows...wait I know next chapter also this should be the last cliffhanger maybe in a couple more chapter there be another one. Anyway review please Chapter 4 will be posted/updated soon enjoy.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat

~Nightfall At Xiaolin Temple~

Everyone at the Xiaolin Temple was snug tight inside the bed. Except for on monk that was the Dragon of Fire. Who was having a little trouble with her sleeping. Kimiko just figure a walk around the temple will get her asleep.

After walking around the temple she went to her favorite spot to relax. Which is a stream near the Xiaolin Temple. Kimiko was meditating when suddenly she heard a noise coming from a nearby bushes.

Since the noise broke from her train of thought she went into the normal fighting stance. With the flames in her hand ready she called, "Who is there..show yourself now or else?" It was silent when she heard a small kitten meow came out of its hidden spot.

Kimiko looked left then right to make sure this wasn't another stupid prank or trap. She decide it was safe and taken the kitten with her back to the few seconds later from the shadows came a laughter of Wuya and two of Chase cat minions right beside her.

Atleast Chase left his minions to watch over Wuya. Who could blame the guy atleast he put an extra spell without her knowledge of course just in case she does decide to betray him.

~Morning Time at Xiaolin Temple~

"Good Morning my young monks. Today me and Master Monk Guan will prepare you for another battle.", said Master Fung. Dojo who comes out of nowhere on Master Fung shoulder ask, "Hey where is Kimiko at? She is normally not late like this?"

Blank stairs came from everyone soon stop after Master Monk Guan walked into the room. Everyone bow to him for each other respect. Guan asked, "Who normally isn't like this Dojo? Also where is Chase at?"

"Uh Kimiko... and Chase is in the sleeping quarters I'll take you there.", answer Dojo. Guan nodded and headed out the door with Dojo. While the others discuss among themselves. When the two reached the room Guan went to go talk to Chase while Dojo went to check on Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko you need to...wait what is that at the end of your mat?", Dojo said jumping in the air. Kimiko lucky was already up and ready she was just petting a happy purring sleepy kitten.

She answer with a chuckle, "It's okay Dojo it is just a kitten I found outside the temple wall this morning when I went for a walk. Oh I almost forgot don't go anywhere Suritto I'll be back."Kimiko had said while leaving in a hurry. Before Dojo could get a word in he left cause ever since he had meet Chase Young cats doesn't really mixed with him that well.

~At Chase's Citadel~

"Boring..ugly...no just no...". said a certain Heylin witch who was looking through magazines. Ever since she came back to the evil warlord home his minions had an eye on every movement she made. So clearly you would assume she is bored out of her mind. If she made any movements his minions didn't like they growl and try to bite her.

~Hannibal's Lair~

Silence. Silence. Crash. Bang. "Where is Chase Young at! He isn't at his palace. What is he up to now if I can't find him my plan will not not work.", yelled Hannibal. He is upset from the news Ying-Ying brought him.

~Back at Xiaolin Temple~

"So Master Fung since Clay already tain with Master Monk Guan. That means Clay will train Chase while you and Master Monk Guan. teach us?", said Omi. Of course the young monk going on his typical normal rants since he has a big ego. Surely everyone by now know this about him.

After a long day of choir and training the monks went to do there own thing as usually. Dojo was still questioning the cat he found in Kimiko cubicle. So he went to investigate this off he goes to find Kimiko.

Just before he went to question her Dojo listen into her conversation that Kimiko was having with someone. "Well Suritto today was a short of goody day. Training with Guan is really makes you sleepy. Atleast I had talk to Master Fung into letting me keep you.", said Kimiko petting the cat. Of course unless she started speaking cat all you heard from the cat were a couple of meows/purring.

Before kimko get into deep conversation Dojo step in asking, "Hey...uh Kimiko, um I uh was going to ask you about that cat of yours you um found. Is there a reason why it is name Sur...Surrtue?" "Surritto...yes as you can see his eyes are slit. In I decide to call him that but, put it in Japanese. Anymore questions, Dojo?", Kimiko said clearly irritated. Dojo left not to make the young dragon mad he will just half to find this investigation in the morning.

A/N:

_Well__that__is__it__for__now__not__really__too__much__of__a__cliffhanger__if__you__asked__me__. __Also__it__seem__liked__I__drop__off__the__face__of__the__earth__I__didn__'__t__just__been__busy__lately__. __Hopefully__I__get__back__to__my__return__when__I__get__a__couple__breaks__from__school__. __But__, __until__next__time__I__be__posting__an__update__don__'__t__worry__this__story__shall__continue__until__it__is__finish__. __Suggestion__? __Comments__? __Concerns__? __You__know__what__to__do__?! __Before__I__forget__shoutout__to__Scorpiofreak__for__helping__with__their__constructive__criticism__. _

.


End file.
